The New Kids From The Future
by alisha marie
Summary: Five kids from 20 years in the future come to the past
1. Default Chapter

The New Kids From The Future.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or anything else I am going to mention the only things I do own are the characters I made up to go along with the story line and anybody can use them I don't care.

Summary: Five kids from the future 20 years from the future come to vist there parents as kids When they come back will any thing change?  
There is six new characters. I will name them off give there names and personalities.  
I forgot to mention these kids are the children of Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex will two of them anyways, another two of the children are the children of Libby Folfax and Sheen Estevez, and the last one the kids is the son of Carl Whezzer and Betty Qutelin I don't know how spell her last name, and please don't asked how they got together.

We will start off with Jimmy's and Cindy's kids.  
There frist borns name is Jenny Cynthia Vortex Neutron.  
She was named after both her parents which really made sense becauce she is like both of them she looks like Cindy except she has brown hair like Jimmy.  
She is very athiletic like her mom but she is like her Dad when it comes to intelligence she has I.Q of 215 just like her dad and she has a working Lab and robotic a dog that she made when she just five years old. She calls the dog Andromeda.  
Her hobbies are expermenting with her lilltle brother, inventing things, and hanging out with her friends and her dog. She is ten year old girl genius.

Then there is Michael Arthur Vortex Neutron but his friends just call him Mikey.  
Jenny's liltle brother he is eight years old he is nothing like either of his parents except for in looks. He is a, very hyper lilltle boy.  
He looks like Jimmy but he has blond hair like Cindy. He likes to bother his older sister. His intelligence is not very high.  
He is not an average boy like most people think he is. He has a secret of his own that no one knows about.

Then there is Libby's and Sheen's kids.  
Frist we will start off with there frist born son Steve Estevez.  
Steve looks alot like Sheen except he has Libbys eyes.  
He is the second smartest kid in Retroville.  
He and Jenny are constant competition with each other.  
Despiet the fact he and Jenny are constantly fighting he has a secret crush on Jenny.

Then there is Steve's sister Katie she is eight years old she is a very hyper girl she is obsessed with a tv show called Ultra Woman it is a spin off show of Ultra Lord.  
She relate anything to that show, and about her action figure collection she would always say "There dolls not action figures"  
She is definiteiy her father's daughter.

Now Carls son. His name is Robert Frank Whezzer. But his friends just Call him "Rob"  
He has Black hair and wearers glasses just like his dad.  
He his best friends with Jenny and Mikey, he likes horses he knows just about everything about horses.  
He takes parts in Jenny's experiments most of the time and gose on advetures with her all the time.

Andromeda is Jenny's pet robot dog she is a liltle bit smarter than Jenny. This Dog can do over 12 million things thats one million more things than what Godder can do. She trys her best to warn Jenny when one her expermints well go wrong. Jenny asures her other wise.

Next Chapter will be better.  
I promise this is my frist JN fanfic.  
Please R&R. 


	2. Going to the past

I want to thank all those who reveiwed. I could not update because my computer was messing up on its fixed now. Oh yea and to Mikey or Michale I hope the Mikey I made up is just like you. To help me out on his charater you can send reviews on what you think of this charater. To everyone if you read this review tell me what you think I need to know!

Disclaimer: I do not own the show I own nothing so do not sue.

Were Iam at in the story is were they are all at school I'll start with the older kids Jenny, Steve, and, Robert. Then go to the two younger kids Katie, and Michale.  
On with the story.

It was show tell in Miss Fowls class Jenny was showing one of her newest inventions.

"I call them my teleportation shoes you just think of the destination of your choosing, and they just take you there." Jenny said. "Let me demonstrate." She puts on the shoes and she disappears from the front of the class. The whole class gasps. "Hi guys Iam back here." The whole class said... "Wow!"

"Its done with mirrors. Like Jenny here can build anything that runs off of thought"  
Steve said. "It dosen't run off thought my shoes runs off eletromagnetic engery"  
Jenny said.

"Quite down, children." Miss Fowl said.

The whole class is quite. Jenny is back in her seat.  
"I have a special homework assingnment for you. You have to write a 800 word esay on how your parents were like as kids." Miss Fowl said.

The whole class moans.

Mean while with Mikey and Katie's class There teacher is Sam from the Candy Bar please don't ask I'll explain later.  
"Hey kids I got great assingnment for you. You get to write a 400 word esay on what your parents were like as kids."

" Four hundred words thats more than two hundred words." Katie said.

"Four hundred words no big deal my sisters a genius I'll have her do it for me"  
Mikey said.

"Thats it for you Michale it must hand written and now eight hundred words"  
Sam said.

"Oh great now I have and hear mom and dad talk about the good old days. I don't even understand what they talk about." Mickey said.

The bell rang.

They are all out at recess.

All of them found out there doing the same assingnment.  
"I know a way we can get this all done in two minutes our time." Jenny said.  
"How we going to get this done in two minutes Jen." Rob said.

"We time go to past to see our parents as kids. Instead of listening to them talk good old and we would not know if tell turth or not so I figure go back in time and see the real thing." Jenny said.  
"Well great and how are you going to get a time machine in the school without anybody noticing." Steve said.

"You seem to forget Andromeda has bulit in time machine." Jenny said

"They don't allow dogs on school grounds." Steve said.

"I can get her minute wacth." Jenny said.  
She dissapered and then reappear with Andromeda and a backpack full of stuff.

"So who wants to go?" Jenny asked.

"Do you got everything?" Katie asked.

"I got everything we will ever need in my backpack." Jenny said.

"Okay I am in." Katie said.  
"Iam going." Mikey said.  
"Iam going to." Rob said.

"I'll go just to make sure you four don't do anything stupid to the timeline"  
Steve said.

"Alright we are going to the past." Jenny said.  
With that they disapered in a giant light.

To be continued...

Happy holidays! 


	3. I'll come up with a title later!

"The New Kids from The Future" 

Thank you to all those who reviewed. If you have any ideas for the story please tell.  
They will be written in to the storyline one way or another as long as you keep them within the storyline!

Disclaimer: I do not own the show. Thats all Iam going to say about that! Untill the next chapter!

They are now in the past 20 years to be exact.  
I'll start with Jenny and the rest.  
Then cut off to Jimmy as the one we know as kid!

"We did it we are now 20 years in the past. Uh-oh everyone hold hands quick!" Jenny said Someone saw them.

They held hands and disappear to a place were there are three houses.

"Why are you still wearing those shoes Jenny?" Mikey asked.

"They come in handy for times like this." Jenny said.

"Why are we here and what are houses for"  
Steve asked.

"When I was to get Andromeda for a minute was gone alot longer than that got us enrolled in school so everybody think we are new kids. I got you guys new last names so in case anybody ask I took your mother's maiden names and your father's last names a turned them into one last name. These houses came from my new invention called the house in box this is were we will be staying for the time we are here and each house comes with hologram parents that we can turn off at any time." Jenny was explaning to them.

"I wish real parents came like that." Mikey said to Katie.  
Katie nodded in response.

Mean while with Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen.

"You know guys sometimes I wish knew someone just as smart as me it's hard being the only genius in town." Jimmy said.

"Yea I know what you mean I always wanted to met who loves Ultra lord just as much as I do." Sheen said.

"One day I like to met someone just like me." Carl said.

While Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl were talking.

Cut to Jenny , Katie, Steve, Mikey, and Rob.

"Now school dose not start tell tomorrow rember everything stick with story I told you and if run into our parents talk to them what ever you don't tell them your from the future it will interupt the timeline." Jenny told everyone.

Andromeda ran off.

"Andromeda get back here!" Jenny yelled.

She ran after Andromeda.

Back with Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen.

"Whats this." Jimmy said he saw Andromeda.  
"Hey a robot dog! Did you build it Jimmy?" Sheen asked.

"No I did not I wonder who did." Jimmy said.

To be contiuned...

I will not update untill Jan.5, 2005.

I have homework to cacth up on.

Please R&R


	4. The kids meet the parents

"The New Kids From The Future." 

Thank you to all those who reviwed!  
All of you thank you! I know I haven't updated in while. I have been busy with school work!  
I mean Iam up to my ears with it! My parents are driving me nuts.  
Because of my lilttle sisters I can't have a minute alone.  
Plus Iam getting a book published soon. Never mind about that.  
Plus I have rewritten this capter twice.

Disclaimer; I do not own the show!

P.S. This stands for thought!

On with the story!

Where Iam in the story. Oh yea now I rember Jimmy just found Andromeda!  
For the storyline Goddard is there to.

"Do you know a way of finding out who this dog belongs to Jim?" Carl asked.

"Well maybe there is. Goddard scan the dog." Jimmy said.  
The results came out the on the screen.  
"It looks like this dog is very high-tec according to this to results there is alot of information in this that Goddard can't get to because it's in code. So whoever inventent this is a genuis."

Just then Jenny came runing up. At frist he thought it was Cindy.

"There you are Andromeda why did you go running off like that... Is somthing wrong with your progaming"  
Jenny was paying no attention to the fact Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were there.

"Cindy is that you?" Jimmy asked.

She turned around and said.  
"No my name is not Cindy it's Jenny Vortron"  
Oh no my dad as kid. And were did I come up with a stuiped last name like Vortron  
Jenny thought.

"Did you built this dog?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes I did and whats your name?" Jenny replied back as if she did'nt know.

"My name is Jimmy, and these are my friends Carl, and Sheen."

"Nice to met you." Jenny said. Jimmy my dad dose'nt even like that name. Everyone calls him James. Alot has changed in as years went by.

"Funny you look like more of Jen Jen to me." Jimmy said.

So thats how that stupid nick name got started!

"Please don't call me that my dad calls me that to much alredy.  
Listen I can't stay I have to met my brother and some friends." Jenny started to say.

"Then we will come with you." Jimmy said.

Maybe I can have them come with me. If they find out about the future I can always zap there memories about it.

"Sure you can come." Jenny said.

"Thats great. Maybe one of your friends will like Ultra lord. Instead of that crummy spin off Ultra Woman." Sheen said.

Mean while at the Candy Bar.

Cindy and Libby was there and so was Rob, Steve, Katie, and Mikey.

"Wow this different from what I know." Katie said.

"Well of coruse it is this is before Sam flowed life long dream to be a teacher. After someone other than Sam took over the candy bar and ran it differntly"  
Steve said to his sister.

"Hey look or moms as kids." Katie said to Mikey and Steve.  
"Look some new kids lets go introduce are selfs." Libby said.

"I dont know Libby. Don't they look familer to you." Cindy said.

"Yea they do but alot kids look alike."

"They are calling us over. Should we go?" Rob asked.

"Yea sure we can come rember what Jenny said. Just don't tell them you are from the future and everything should be fine." Mikey said.

They started to talk to each other.

Mean while with Jimmy, Shenn, Carl, and Jenny.

"They should be here." Jenny said.

They walked into the Candy Bar and there they were talking with Cindy and Libby.

I hope they did not do anything to the timeline. Jenny thought to herself.

"Are those your friends?" Jimmy asked.  
While pointing to the kids he saw talking with Cindy and Libby.  
For some reason Jimmy took imdeated liking to Jenny.

"Yea thats them." Jenny replied.

"Cool that guy over there looks just like me." Sheen said while pointing to Steve.

"Thats Steve." Jenny said.

Two minutes later they are all talking.  
But in the story line it's one half later.

" I'll go and get some more drinks." Jenny said.

" I'll help." Jimmy said.

"No thats all right I'll go get them." Jenny replied back.

When Jenny left.

Jimmy sighed. "Wow I never met a girl genuis before." Jimmy said.  
He, Carl, and Sheen was the only ones that heard that because the fact other kids wasn't there they wanted to go Retroland.  
It was free day.

"I think someone has crush." Carl said.

"Yea I think I do." Jimmy said.

To be continued...

I know Jimmy having acrush on Jennyis weird.

But I got that idea from Back To the Future.

Please R&R

P.s This is Jimmy/ Cindy in later chapters just so you know.

The next chapter will be better. Promise!


	5. Surprises!

"The New Kids From The Future" 

Authors notes: I apolgize for taking so long to update. Thank You for reading and reviewing. I know the last chapter was odd.  
I was kinda of debating whether or not to put that in the story I hope I made the right choice!

Disclaimer: I don't own it and most likely never will! So there are you happy now!

Special Authors note:  
Anyways I have a question to ask. Dose anybody know how to stop little sisters from bugging me ? Just asking.  
Got any suggestions tell you what whoever can up with the most effictive way can use Andromeda, Steve, Katie, Mikey, Jenny,  
and Robert any time they want yes Iam serious. Hey I have an idea how about fan base spin off just something to think about.  
Okay it's not that great of an idea. But still something to think about right! I hope. Don't get mad at the idea it might be a good opportunity you could actrually say you own part of a fanbase spinoff series. Just think about it. Please!

Okay I'll start the story! Only because you instant.

I'll start off right after Jimmy said he had a crush on Jenny. Then cut to the rest of the kids. The next chapter will take place the very next day. On with the story

"Wow Jimmy! are you going to tell her?" Sheen asked.

"No! Be quite here she comes." Jimmy said.

"Hi guys here are those drinks."

Why is dad looking at me alot? Well at least he is'nt calling me Jen Jen. Yet some how I wish he was.  
Jenny thought to her self.

"What looking are you looking at?" Jenny asked confused.

"Oh I was looking at your dog? Yea thats it your dog.  
How did you make it"  
"Well I made Andromeda, out verious types of metals, She has over five hundered wepons for self defence, Andromeda is capable of doing over 12 millon things."

"Wow thats cool! What other things can your dog do." Sheen asked amazed.

Meanwhile with the other kids at Retroland.

"So sense you guys are new around here, we might as well show you whos who." Cindy said.

These new kids look so familier it's like I know them or something Cindy thought to herself.

"Thats Nick Dean over there, the coolest guy in town." Libby said.

"Boy has he really let his hair go." Katie whispered over Mikey.  
What she refferring to is the fact Nick is bald. Thats right in future he has no hair.

Mikey just laughed at that a bit. "Do you see how all those girls are around him kinda reminds me of Nicky and how boys flirt with her constantly."

"Don't mention her name." Katie said loudly with a little bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Whats going on?" Steve, Libby, and Cindy said in usion.

"Nothing important, we were just talking." Mikey said he should have know better than mention Nicky in fornt of Katie.  
Ever sense a little a incident 6 months ago there time

that involved a love potion that Jenny made no one ever been the same especially things between Katie and Mikey every time he mentions a girl in front of Katie that Katie dose'nt know or like around Mikey she well get just a liltle bit mad.

That will be explaned in other chapters.

Back with the story.

"Are you sure you were just talking?" Libby asked her future daughter.

"Yea we were." Katie said.

"Not another fight about Ultra Lord and Ultra Woman is it?" Libby asked again.

Thats one of the whole reasons we left Candy Bar serperate you and Sheen from aruging.  
Libby thought to herself.

"No we aruging about that Mom. " Katie said then quickly added "I mean miss."

"All right." Steve said. "Just don't do that."

"O...kay back to showing you guys and girls whats what and whos who.  
Cindy said.

"Now thats Betty Quinlan she...." But before Libby can say another word.

"She is liltle miss Iam so beautiful and perfect and all around boy stealer! " Cindy said quite upset.  
Cindy was still upset over what happened a week ago were she saw Betty flirting with ever other boy that Cindy ever liked and that inculded Jimmy.

Thats Rob's mom no way! Mrs. Wheezer is like over 225 pounds!  
Boy is she gain some weight!  
Katie, Mikey, and Steve thought in usion.

Meanwhile at the Candy Bar. Jenny and Jimmy were they only ones other than the workers.  
Carl and Sheen wanted to go to Retro Land.

"Jenny is anything wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes there is." Jenny said she was in a emotional state of mind this all to werid. This so disturbing and no amount of therapy that she could ever give herself is ever going to make it right!

Oh boy! I wish I could erase my own memory of this why did make myself immune to getting my merories erased.  
Jenny thought to herself.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"I know how you feel and don't feel the same way sorry. " Jenny said.

This much better this way than the good old Iam married to the sea excuse. That excuse only works with incredibly stupied guys.

"Once you get to know me that might change." Jimmy said.

"Believe me it won't."

Maybe I should say Iam really his cousin no that work either.

"Why not?"

"Know what I have to go home now." Jenny said.

"Come on Andromeda." Then she dissapered in flash.

To be countiuned...

Was this chapter boring? I don't know I had four chapters of this one chapter written out and had five people look at each of them and four out of five said this was the best.

Any suggestions. And like said anybody can use these characters.

Please R&R.

P.S. Yes in the future she is going gain some weight.

Nick is really bald! And Nicky is short for Nicole

thats Nik's daughter.


	6. Problem

"The New Kids From The Future."

To; 1111 Wow you done a book report on this and got an A+ your welcome!

But one question How can you do a book report on this it's not excatly a book and it's not finshed?

To everyone thank you for reviweing.

In this chapter somebody finds out something!

Thats all Iam going to say about that!

Disclaimer; I do not own it, and never will. Happy!

Iam thinking about writing a sequel after this what do you think?

Maybe even a series. Maybe not. It depends.

On with the story.

I'll start off with Libby and Cindy talking then skip to

somewere else.

They are walking in the halls at the school.

"Iam telling you Libby there is someting werid about these new kids."

"No I don't think there is nothing werid about them. Except for the fact they have similar last names like all ours. Or there is now two genius in town."

"Don't they look like our exact doubles? For example didn't that boy Steve bares a striking resembles to Sheen."

"No Katie dose she likes Ultra Woman just as much Sheen liked Ultra Lord."

"See a female Sheen." Cindy said trying to prove her point.

"That dosen't mean anything." Libby said trying to disprove her.

"Look at Mikey he looks alot like Neutron except he's not smart like him

and he has blond hair."

"So alot of kids look alike."

There at there lockers.

"His sister Jenny-"

Libby cut her off and said.

"Thats what your upset about ain't it? Because Jimmy likes Jenny."

"No its not! Besides Jimmy dosen't even like Jenny."

Cindy said in a upset voice.

Then walked off.

Mean while somewere eles.

"Iam telling you Ultra Lord is better than Ultra Woman!"

Sheen said.

"No its not Ultra Woman can kick Ultra Lords butt!"

Katie said offence of that.

"No she can't!" Sheen said upset.

"Yes she can!"

"Stop!."

Steve was there.

_'I better get her before she dose something to the timeline.'_

Steve thought to himself.

He took his sister by the arm and said.

"Now Katie how many times do I have to tell you no arguing with

da-I mean Sheen about a stuipd t.v show?"

"Hey its not stupid!" Katie and Sheen said in usion.

_'Like father like daughter.' _Steve thought.

Meanwhile with Rob,Jenny, Mikey, and Andromeda.

Andromeda started flashing a red light.

"Hey whats the matter girl." Jenny said.

"Whats the matter with Andromeda." Mikey asked.

"I don't know? I better run a check on her."

Jenny took her watch that converted into a small screen.

"Oh no there is something wrong with Andromeda's time matrix!"

"In english." Both Rob and Mikey said at the same time.

"I don't have the proper tools to fix her, if I don't fix her in time

we may never get back to our own timeline.

Or we may never be born. We may not even exist!

Jenny said.

They weren't paying attention to the fact that Cindy herad every word.

"There from the future." Cindy said to herself.

To be contiued...

What did you think? Did I skip around too much?

Written out three verisons of this and everyone told me this was best

maybe because in the other verisons I have of this there was so many flashbacks.

anyways please RR

Thank you.

What do you think should happen next!Any suggstions about what I can do to the story line. What would you like to happen next!

Iam open to any and all suggstions.


End file.
